<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me love you, hold you, break you by ndcellist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542140">let me love you, hold you, break you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndcellist/pseuds/ndcellist'>ndcellist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Smut, handjob, yonghoon deserves to be loved and cared for and held</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndcellist/pseuds/ndcellist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>behind closed doors are moments like this created just for them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me love you, hold you, break you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>despite the title this is actually a very soft 'we-love-yonghoon' kinda fic and there is no angst to be seen here. there were so few leader line fics to begin with and in general for onewe there aren't really many ~sexy~ fics. well in my opinion this fic ain't that sexy either because i despite being an adult, do not in fact know how to write sexy times. i think of this as like me using story to appreciate yonghoon and want him to just have a fic where he's getting some action. sue me. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLqorz9OvEs&amp;t=0s">STREAM Onewe's MV for End of Spring</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long night playing their Halloween show in Japan followed by the hour long vlive with the other two members of their band present, the two of them slowly make their way back to their hotel room. They know that luckily they’ll be able to sleep in much later than usual since their flight home to Korea won’t be until dusk. The pair quietly amble through their usual night routines; showering the sweat and grime away along with the dark tattoo stickers adorned on them all night, followed by wiping any remaining stage makeup carefully. Before long Yonghoon collapses in exhaustion onto the crisp linen of one of the hotel beds. Hyungu smiles before walking over and laying his own tired body down behind the vocalist who’s drifting in and out of sleep. They’re in one of their rare but well cherished positions with Yonghoon as the little spoon, cozy in Hyungu’s arms. Safe, comfortable, loved. Nothing unusual for when they’re in private. </p><p>There are things that Yonghoon craves, longings that he tries to disperse throughout his days with gentle platonic affection towards his members. Jokes about being their bias. Surprise hugs and arms draped over shorter shoulders as he leans into them. As much as he knows it can sometimes be bothersome to snuggle against his two youngest bandmates, it’s just something he needs during his touch-starved idol schedules. </p><p>He doesn’t speak on it often, though considering how long he’s been with the others, they probably have inferred it for themselves but Yonghoon absolutely loves things like the soothing feelings of fingers slowly running through his hair as he lays on someone’s lap, kisses soft and sweet peppered on his cheeks with affection rather than mock grimaces, and strong hands wrapped around his thin waist. Delicate earrings and pretty rings, fluffy blankets, warm baths with bubbles scented clean and fresh, lengthy reassuring cuddles after long unfulfilling days in the studio. These are a few of his favorite things.</p><p>Hyungu didn’t know about these things at first, but he has learned over the years they way anyone learns something they wish to better about themselves: a combination of listening with intent, remembering to note particular facts whether they be spoken, whispered, or just observed, and consistent practice, lots of doing it wrong to learn how to do it right. He doesn’t do much to indulge the elder in it during most of their day to day, feeling like the things he can do for his hyung having more effect when in the comfort of each other’s company with no one to judge or tease or play gag. Tonight, is a perfect opportunity, what with Dongmyeong gone, his boyfriend has had to take on all the singing parts which left him stressed and drained over the past hours.
Lips nestled against in Yonghoon’s soft hair, voice slightly muffled, Hyungu murmurs calm as ever, “Do you want me to take care of you tonight?” A simple question. Requiring only a verbal one-word answer. No need to again put into words the desires Yonghoon whispered months ago in the dark of night when they were holding each other underneath the warm covers of a comforter. The unspoken questions running through Hyungu’s thoughts. <i>Do you want to wipe away the stress and worries of the day, to be reminded instead how much I love you? How much I wanted to hold you and reassure you of your accomplishments, big and small?</i></p><p>Yonghoon takes a moment to reply. It’s not a matter of him feeling unsafe or unsure. He knows that he’s safe here with Hyungu and that the younger boy would never judge him in moments like this for something he needs, but he needs a time to recollect his thoughts after hearing the soft whispers. The words flowing and ebbing over him as a tide of arousal floods his body. Eventually, he whispers back, timid but so sure of what he wants, sounding much more collected than he really feels. “Please, Hyungu. Yes.”</p><p>Hyungu presses soft kisses along the exposed arch of his boyfriend’s pale neck, if he squints he might even be able to see the leftover marks of the branch that had been gracefully sitting there not an hour ago. He has a single objective on his mind: to help Yonghoon forget his exhaustion and stress, to take off his cap as leader, the eldest of the group, and just find pleasure in being himself. He plans on taking Yonghoon apart and put him back together all in this one night because his boyfriend deserves nothing less.</p><p>Hyungu’s hand gently makes it’s way up from where it lay on the vocalist’s hip and over Yonghoon’s oversized sleep shirt, brushing lightly over his nipples until they perk up at the attention. He pinches the newly hardened nub through the thin fabric, a cry spills from his boyfriend’s lips in pleasure. “You’re so sensitive, baby. No matter how many times I play with you, you still sound so pretty.”</p><p>With his other hand, he pulls up the shirt, giving himself full access to Yonghoon’s lean chest and stomach. He trails his fingers up and down the expanse of his boyfriend’s delicate frame, the pads of his fingers taking their time to caress the smooth terrain of skin though he already knows exactly what he’ll find, Hyungu loves nothing more than knowing exactly what the sensations do to the vocalist. He whispers, “Someday I’ll write a song for you, just the sound of my guitars and your piano to build this image of the beauty I find anytime my hands map out your body. Maybe I’ll even record the sounds you make one day and put them in the background. It’ll be a special song that no one will ever know the real meaning of but you and me. I might even play it for the others, a secret hidden in plain sight.”</p><p>At his delicate words, whispered with calm confidence, Yonghoon trembles against him. While one hand strokes against sensitive skins, he moves his other hand to his boyfriend’s mouth, giving him something to suck on, a task to do to pre-occupy his ever frantic mind. They’ve done this enough times over the years now that Yonghoon instinctively begins licking the offered digits before taking Hyungu’s fingers into his mouth one by one until his moans are muffled and cheeks are lightly stretched.</p><p>Outside of when he’s being taken care of like this, Yonghoon would never be able to escape errant thought about small details like the way saliva collects behind his lips and drips a thin trail down his chin. His mind would be caught up in nerves and worries of whether he’s overreacting, not reacting enough for his partner, or whatever the midway point of the those two are. And he would definitely try to stop shaking and trembling in the gentle muscled arms wrapped around him. But Hyungu has reassured him enough that without a care he allows his mind to go blank to just let the pleasure registering all over his body wash over him and take him under the current. Even now, he hears the gentle praises lovingly whispered in that familiar timber. “You’re perfect, darling. Just let go. I’m here to catch you.”</p><p>When Hyungu deems his fingers wet enough to not cause discomfort, he slips them out past the delicate lips and past the waistband of Yonghoon’s boxers to reveal his cock, hard, leaking from the generous physical touches and whispered words.</p><p>Hyungu might not be as mischievous as his other members on a day to day basis but when it came to their eldest the urge to tease Yonghoon until he begs for release is always a strong temptation lingering in the back of his mind. However, he catches himself at the last moment remembering that there will be no teasing tonight. <i>Tonight is all for you, love. This is for you to feel safe and cared for. To understand that you are wanted. That I adore you even if I may not say it out loud. Here you are secure. That my arms will hold you til they go numb. I’ll be your shield when you need it and I promise to take my responsibilities seriously.</i></p><p>Hyungu loves every aspect of this position, cradling his taller boyfriend. Here he can sling his arm over Yonghoon’s shoulder to continue playing with his nipples. He can circle his thumb around the head of his cock, each rub causing a light jolt to run through Yonghoon’s body every time. His attention is filled with cataloging sensations equally familiar and addicting like the slick slide over sensitive skin, the weight of the shaft in his hand, and the heat of the flesh. “I’ll never get tired of this, of holding you like this. Every time I get to touch you, it feels like it’s the first time again and I’m learning all something new. You’re my star. I always end right back in your orbit.” His nose gently nuzzles into the arch of the older’s arched neck, breathing in the light scent of body wash and something so wholly Yonghoon.</p><p>Yonghoon’s trying desperately to keep the noises he makes to a minimum since the walls can be so thin and the last thing he needs come tomorrow morning are complaints from the other two about overhearing their leader’s moans. Back home in their dorm, Yonghoon has a ball gag buried in a box underneath his bed for nights where he’s desperate and the simply don’t have the luxury of getting the others out of the dorm. It had been a somewhat gag gift from Youngjo after a conversation about trying new things in bed with their longtime partner. Yonghoon had gifted his friend back with a giftcard to an online store that sold all kinds of outfits for roleplay and the next time he saw Geonhak the younger avoided eye contact which makes him think that it had been put to good use. </p><p>Regardless tonight, Yonghoon’s putting in an effort to avoid raised eyebrows and fake gagging when they ride in the van to the airport and Hyungu notices pretty quickly. “You’re always trying so hard to please us, hyung. We might not tell you as often as we should but know that we appreciate your efforts, no matter how little. Let me make you feel good tonight. Let go of your responsibilities and burdens just for now when it’s just us. Let me make you feel good like you deserve.”</p><p>As Yonghoon nears his climax, his body shakes with unrestricted pleasure. Hyungu doesn’t let up or slow down, continuing with deliberate strokes that he knows will tip him over the line he’s riding eventually. “I’ve got you. You’re doing so well for me. That’s it. So beautiful. Let me take care of you. Come apart for me, just for me. I’ll be right here.” Yonghoon, mind overloading on the gentle praises, comes with a single cry, a sweet note loud tumbles out and Hyungu relishes in the fact that this is a sound for only the two of them and no other.</p><p>Almost as if he were a puppet who’s strings had just been cut, Yonghoon goes limp in Hyungu's arms, relaxed and satisfied to the point that the younger thinks if he laid his head of the vocalist’s chest he’d be able to hear a purr. Hyungu knows that this is the results of a job well done and he congratulates himself on successfully taking care of his love. Reaching behind him towards the night table, he grabs the packet of wet wipes he’d dropped there earlier before getting in bed. The two of them learned long ago that it was easier for clean up to use wipes rather than try to sneak to the bathroom for a quick shower especially since the older often lacked the energy to do so after spending himself like this. After adjusting the older man to lay on his back, Hyungu uses the wipes to clean his gorgeous, sleepy boyfriend up, wiping away all evidence of their activities in slow, gentle swipes pausing every once and awhile to lay lazy kisses over his shoulder, collarbones, face and chest. <i>I’ll always be here to take care of you when you want to let go and be loved. You deserve this and I’ll give it to you every time you want it as often as you need it.</i></p><p>Before long, they're under the starched covers, Hyungu's basketball short covered leg slung over Yonghoon's lower half, having long ago found the position to be soothing and something akin to grounding for both of them as they drift off to the land of dreams. Tomorrow, they will wake up in each other’s arms pressing lingering kisses behind a closed locked door before having to face the world, but for tonight, they are in wrapped in each other warm and full of love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check me out on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/cshine97">@cshine97</a> or send me a <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/cshine97">curiouscat</a></p><p>please leave kudos and comments I really appreciate them all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>